Fun in Hyrule Field
by Castiel-Fan
Summary: Just a few playful and funny moments Link and Midna share in Hyrule Field :). Curiou? Then feel free to check it out :D


_**First things first:  
I DON'T OWN THE LEGEND OF ZELDA - TWILIGHT PRINCESS! ALL RIGHTS BELONGS TO NINTENDO AND THE CREATORS OF THE GAME!**___

_Hey guys, i just got the idea for this cute one-shot  
I couldn't resist writing this hehe.  
I really hope you will like it and again i am so sorry for grammer/spelling mistakes._

* * *

_**Fun in Hyrule Field**_

„Liiiiiiiink! Hey! Link! Wake up you sleepyhead!"

The Hero of Hyrule murmred something as he refused to wake up from a wonderful sleep.

Since weeks it was the first day he could spend in peace.

No monsters to fight around him, no Temples to finish, just he, the warm sun and the wonderful sight of Hyrule field in the afternoon. It could be perfect, except for one thing…

„Link! Didn't you hear me?"

The blonde finally opened an eye and glared at his friend right next to him.

„I think whole Hyrule must have heard you when you scream like that Midna," he grumbled before he closed his eye and trying to go back to sleep.

The small shadow queen grimaced and she floated over to him and smacked his head.

„Ouch! Hey! What was that for?" Link grumbled and he rubbed his head and glared at her again.

The Shadow creature smirked and she crossed her arms before her chest.

„Haven't i already told you that you have to treat me with respect?"

„This is based on reciprocity. Besides…"

Link smirked.

"…I am the Hero here."

"And? I am the queen of the Shadow world and that makes me more valuable than you will ever be."

Link gasped in fake shock and clutched his chest.

"Oh that hurts Midna, why are you so mean to me?"

"Mean? You started it!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. I just want to spend a peaceful day here. I don't want to start a fight, you know?"

"And neither did I. I just want to continue our journey."

"But not today Midna, please. I need at least one single day where I can relax a bit. Please understand this…"

"But it's so boring here…" Midna said and she pouted.

Link smiled at her and he leaned back against the tree, crossing his arms behind his head.

"Don't tell me you can't stand a single day without danger?"

"Of course not! Laying around in the grass and watching the clouds is not my style…"

Link couldn't help but laugh at her.

"Hey! Why are you laughing? I am serious!"

"I am sorry Midna, but I couldn't resist."

The shadow queen blushed and pouted as she glared at him, but Link knew she wasn't serious…at least he hoped she wasn't…

He leaned his head back against the tree and a soft sigh came out of his mouth as his body started to relax.

But his peace was disturbed again when Midna started to pull on the fabric of his tunic.

"Come on you lazybones. Get up!"

"Midna~," Link said warningly but his little friend didn't listen to him.

He shoved her away gently and wrapped his arms around his chest to stop her from pulling on his tunic again.

"Your behavior is worse than that of a child," Link chuckled as he looked at her with an amused sparkle in his eyes.

She grumbled something to herself and finally she settled down next to him.

"I just wanted to remind you that you still have a job to do. Hyrule needs you…Hero."

"I know, I know, but look Midna: We already finished all temples. Just…give me at least one day where I can relax before we go to Hyrule castle, will you?"

"But it's soooooo boooooring here Link."

"Then do something. You can go out for a walk and maybe you'll find some monsters you can fight," the hero said with a smirk on his face.

"Ha, ha very funny Link. Where is the fun in fighting monsters all alone?"

"Before I met you I had to fight them all alone as well."

"Yeah and look what happened: You got captured!"

Link grumbled when he could feel her grin on his body and he turned away from her.

"Awww now you're the one who's acting like a kid."

She got no response from him.

"Link?"

Still no response and she started to worry about him.

"Hey, are you alright?" she asked him and poked his shoulder.

In a matter of seconds Link turned around and grabbed her around her waist and pressed her against his body. His free hand dashed forward and started to tickle her.

A shrill scream, followed by peals of laughter escaped Midna's lips and the shadow queen squirmed in his strong grip and tried to break free from him.

"How do you like that, you little pest huh? That's what you get for annoying me so much today!" the hero of Hyrule laughed and he continued his playful assault on her.

"Y-you will pay for that!" she screamed laughing and she tried to push the tickling hand away, but she was too weak to do that.

Link smirked evilly at her.

"I am shaking with fear," he said with a laugh of his own.

Midna wanted to say something to him, but another scream stopped her.

She managed to turn around after a few more moments and she started to hit his chest playfully to make him stop, but the blonde just laughed at her and continued, let his fingers dance up and down her sides which made her squeal in delight.

After some time Link stopped tickling her, but kept his arm around her and hold her against his chest, just in case. A smirk was on his face as he looked down at his still giggling friend. Midna had buried her face in his chest to hide her face from him.

"Are you alright?" he asked her with an amused laugh.

Midna said nothing and hit his fist against his chest as a response.

The young man laughed again at this.

"I think that's a yes," he said smirking and his hand stroked her back gently to calm her down.

"And now…relax a bit Midna. Everybody needs some rest here and there…even you."

The Hylian leaned back against the tree and closed his eyes, smiling brightly as he listened to Midna's joyful giggles. A grin appeared on his face when the small shadow queen started to hit his chest again.

"You meani!" she giggled.

"What was that?"

Midna squealed when she could feel Link's hands again on her sides.

But this time she fought back by digging her own fingers onto his ribs, but to her astonishment he didn't react to her tickling. He just twitched a bit from time to time and he continued to tickle her.

"H-hey! I know that you are t-ticklish! Why aren't you…laughing?!"

Link just grinned at her and when her hands digging harder into his ribs she knew why he wasn't laughing. She could feel his strong chain mail which he wore underneath his green tunic to protect his body from any kind of attack.

"Ohhh such a shame. Can't you tickle me back~?" he teased her and during his words he dug his fingers into her belly which made her squeal and laughing harder than before.

She struggled, tried to break free from his strong grip, but nothing could make him stop.

Meaning: Tougher measures had to be taken!

Link couldn't look as fast as his hands were suddenly pinned against the tree right above his head. When he looked upwards he could see what happened to him. Midna had used the big hand she could make out of her hair to pin his hands above his head.

The Shadow queen was panting heavily and trying to recover from Link's mercilessly tickle attack. When she had clam down she glared at him, but the Hylian could see the amused sparkle in her eyes.

"Okay, okay you got me Midna," he said with a soft smile on his lips as he looked down at her.

"What are you going to do to me now hm? You know you can't tickle me!" he said with a smug grin on his face.

Midna smirked back at him and raised her hands, digging her fingers into his armpits which she knew weren't protected by his chain mail. In an instant Link's body cringed and he bit his lower lip to prevent himself from laughing. Midna smirked deviously at him and she dug her fingers harder under his arms. She could feel how he tried to free his trapped arms und he started to squirm a bit, but no sound left his lips.

"Come on Link, don't hold it in. Just let it out. I know how ticklish you are under your arms. I won't stop until I get a laugh out of you so make this easier for yourself."

Midna smirked when the blonde squeezed his eyes shut. A huge grin was now on his face as the shadow queen found a weak spot under his arms and remained there.

"Hehehe, what's wrong? Did I found a weak spot~?" she teased him with a chuckled.

He wanted to answer but when he opened his mouth there was only laughter.

"That's right Link. Let it out. Laugh!"

Midna giggled when he throw his head back and squirmed under her skillful fingers.

She could hear the delight in his laughter and she blushed a bit.

She had to admit: He had a cute laugh…

She was pulled out of her thoughts when Link started to kick his legs out and slowly but surely he slid to the side. In a matter of seconds he was laying on his back in the soft grass of Hyrule field, laughing and squirming because Midna still had pinned his arms above his head and was tickling him. But he wasn't begging for mercy or anything like that. He just laughed and squealed in delight when she found one of his weak spots.

But Midna stopped to let him catch his breath.

When he opened his eyes he looked right into her grinning face.

"And you calling me a meani?" he chuckled and after his words he let his head fall back and he closed his eyes again.

He shivered when he felt how someone opened the belt around his waist.

"You think that was mean? That was a warm up…"

The Shadow queen chuckled when she had managed to open his belt.

She grabbed his tunic and pulled it up.

The blonde started to laugh softly, knowing what was coming and he squirmed around, trying to free his hands, but it was useless, her grip was too strong.

"Please. Not there. Not there!" he laughed when she pulled up his chain mail as well to bare his smooth belly.

His eyes widened with shock when he lifted his head just a bit to look at her.

Midna smirked at him and she had raised her hands above his belly, wiggling her fingers, but without touching his skin. She slowly lowered her hands, making him laugh even louder and he let his head fall back.

"No! Please! MIDNA! STOP!"

The young queen giggled.

"I don't even touch you and you're already laughing and begging! That's so funny," she said with an evil grin on her face.

When her wiggling fingers finally touched his skin he exploded in ticklish laughter.

He kicked his legs out, squirmed underneath her and tried to free his hands, all the way laughing like crazy.

"N-no! NO! Midna! Please! S-STOP IT!"

"Hmm let me think about it…nope. Sorry Link, but this is just too much fun," she said smirking evilly at her laughing friend.

"C-come on…th-that's not f-fair!"

Midna chuckled and stopped for a moment to let him catch his breath.

"Not fair? You started it when you tickled me first!"

"But…but I tickled you just for fun."

"And I do the same…" she said and before Link could protest she grabbed his sides and kneaded them, making him buck and squeal with laughter.

"Look at you: So helpless and weak. There is nothing left of the hero I know. Underneath your strong armor you're still just a kid."

She smiled softly at him as she slowed down her tickling, only stroking his sides gently up and down. Link was still giggling and he tried to hide his face in his arms.

"Y-you should keep this secret to yourself Midna."

She giggled once again and poked his sides, making him flinch.

"Yeah right. This is the first thing I will tell Zelda when we meet her!"

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Try me!"

Another scream of laughter escaped Link as Midna's Hands slide under his tunic and chain mail. Her fingers danced over his ribs, teasing his underarms from time to time and making him beg for mercy all over again as tears started to form in his bright blue eyes.

"That's the reaction I wanted to have before hehe," she giggled and she scribbled her fingers up and down his ribs.

"AHH! NO! NOHOHOHOHO! MIDNA! STOHOHOP! NOT THERE! PLEASE!"

Link screamed and squirmed around as Midna attacked one of his weak spots again.

He arched his back, throw his head back and let out another scream of laughter when he felt her fingers on his lower ribcage.

"Oh-ho~. What have we here? Another weak spot~?" she teased him playfully and she continued to tickle him there.

"S-S-STOP THAHAHAT!" was all he could say before he was caught in another laughing fit.

"I have a better idea…"

One of Midna's hands went back to his belly.

Skillful fingers fluttered teasingly over the smooth skin, teasing his navel from time to time and making him scream with ticklish agony.

"Not so tough now, aren't you hero?" She continued to tease him with a big grin on her lips.

"Midna please…ENOUGH! I-I can't stand this anymore!" he begged through his laughter.

"Awww but you're sooooo cute when you laughing like that. How can I stop when I have such an adorable sight in front of me?"

Link could feel the heat in his cheeks when he heard her words and again he tried to hide his face from her.

"Please…stop! This…this is torture! Friends don't do this to each other!"

"Oh so now we are friends huh? And I thought I was just your partner. Interesting…"

"D-damn it Midna! You know what I mean!"

The shadow queen laughed and finally she stopped tickling him.

"Of course I know what you mean, lazybones," she teased him and during her words she pat his belly gently.

Link was still laughing a bit when he fall back and closed his eyes.

Midna let go of his wrist and sat down next to him, watching him with an amused giggle when he wiped the tears out of his eyes and pulled down his clothes.

"Don't do that ever again Midna!" he grumbled as he turned his head to glare at her.

She giggled and poked his side, making him flinch and grumble.

"I can't make any promises Link…but I will try…"

"How nice of you…"

She smirked and poked his side again before she crossed her arms behind his head, looking into the blue sky.

"You were right Link, it is wonderful here. I will miss this sight when I am back in the Shadow world…"

"What?"

Her eyes widened a bit and she cleared her throat.

"N-nothing. I was just thinking aloud…"

Link raised one of his eyebrows, but decided to not ask her anymore.

He sighed and closed his eyes, enjoying the moment of peace.

Tomorrow they would leave to travel to Hyrule castle.

A shiver run down his spine when he thought about all the things which could happen there.

He would face Ganondorf in a last battle and when he thought about that, he wasn't so sure anymore if he would survive this last fight…

He opened his eyes and turned his head to look at Midna.

She looked so innocent and peaceful and he could feel a sting inside his heart when he just thought about losing his friend to a monster like Ganondorf.

He could not lose her to a monster like that…and also Zelda.

He would fight for them!

He would gather all of his remaining power and he would defeat Ganondorf and he would bring this land its peace back.

Even if he would die in the process…

**_END_**


End file.
